


The Cure to Stage Fright

by Lottiebug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottiebug/pseuds/Lottiebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never forgets his part. He's played these songs live countless times. But dark-haired, blue-eyed Castiel changes that in an instant.</p><p>Enjoy this Destiel Smut, it's my fist one but I think it went pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure to Stage Fright

Dean was finding it hard to breathe. His brain was filled to the brim with the sounds of the crowd on the other side of the curtain, too full to consider less urgent things, such as, say, oxygen. But he’d be fine. This was an everyday experience now. The band almost always had a gig, mostly at dark, dingy bars that smelled like beer and vomit. Today the bar was bigger and nicer, but not by a long shot. But still, Dean’s stage fright was growing, it had been since they began to load their equipment into Sam’s car. But he had to suck it up and get on the damn stage, the curtain would open any minute.

So he took his best deep, quivering breath and headed over to the stool behind the drum set.

“DEAN, 60 SECONDS,” Sam shouted, jabbing at him with the end of his bass. Sam was always pissed when he came onstage this late, but whatever. At least he came onstage. That was good enough, and he wasn’t even getting drunk before shows anymore.

Oh god. With a smooth swish the deep blue curtain flew to the side. This was it. Their lead singer Gabe gave a quick introduction, and they began. Once they really started playing, things sort of flashed by for Dean. He mainly just looked into the crowd. He’d played the songs millions of times, he didn’t need to concentrate that hard.

The first person Dean noticed was a guy standing in the front row, bouncing along to the music. He was attractive, seriously. Dean had women and men begging at his feet, and he didn’t stand a chance with this guy. He had black hair, it was mufflled up in a way that was somehow adorable yet at the same time, so fucking hot. And then his eyes. They were so blue Dean had to look back at his drums, just to get his mind set on what he was playing.

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d been even mildly distracted from his music, but now here he was, struggling to remember his part and with an erection pressing so hard into his zipper that it hurt. Fuck, this was bad.

The set had ended. It went by so fast. Always did. Thank god he hadn’t looked at that guy again, or he’d probably have to find some awkward reason as to why he couldn’t stand up, or at least move his crotch area away from the protection of the drum set. He stood up, took the obligatory bow, and hurried to get off stage, away from the noise of the crowd.

Today, Dean decided he’d head out back and say hi to the fans. Obviously, this was totally not because he was looking for somebody. No, not at all. He rushed outside into the cool fall air, not bothering to tell his band where he was headed. They’d figure it out.

His eyes scanned the crowd of noisy people, searching for that memorable scruff of black hair. It took a few minutes of awkwardly wandering around before he saw it. Pulling his shirt down in the front, (Dean thought ahead) he made his way over. The black-haired man was talking to a redheaded girl who had her arm around a tall, thin guy with stiff-looking blond hair and blue eyes not nearly as piercing as his friend’s were.

Just as Dean tried to think of a way to say hello without sounding pathetic, the girl seemed to notice him.

“Hey, come over here, you’re the drummer right?” She yelled over to him, waving her hand at him.

Dean was happy to say hi. Like, if he had to though, of course. He walked up to them, trying to do so in a cool way, and almost falling in the hot guy’s face. Real smooth.

“Uh, yeah. My name is Dean. Hi”

“Hey. I’m Anna, this is Balthazar,” she gestured to the guy who had his arm around her, “and this is Cas,” she pointed to the hot guy.

They proceeded to talk for a few embarrassing minutes until, finally, Anna and Balthazar decided they wanted to head over to the bar.

“You guys want anything?” She asked.

“I’m good, are you?” Cas replied, looking at Dean for an answer.

“Oh, uh yeah. I don’t need anything. You two go ahead.” In truth, a few sips of whiskey would kick ass right now, but anything to get Cas alone with him.

They strode off, holding hands. Cas turned his attention to Dean, who was growing ever more thankful for the shirt tug he’d done.

“Hey. You guys were pretty good out there” His eyes were so blue. Dean was glad it was dark, his cheeks were probably as red as they’d ever been.

“Really? Thanks, you can come back to our car, if you want to meet the other guys.”

“Oh. Okay. I mean, I don’t think Anna and Balthazar will be back very soon.” He winked. He fucking winked. Dean was way too into this.

The two of them found the back room together, but the rest of the band wasn’t there.

“They probably went to the bar too. They tend to do that. Sometimes for like an hour. We can go find them, I guess,” Dean suggested half-heartedly.

“You know, I kind of like it here. Lots of…. posters. Why don’t we stay here and just talk. You could maybe play for me.”

Dean fought the urge to giggle. This was amazing. “That sounds great. Let’s do it. Just let me go to the bathroom first.”

“Okay”

Dean rushed across the hallway and into the small, dingy bathroom. He reached into his pocket and found his phone and one of those mints you get when you leave a restaurant. Popping the mint into his mouth, he unlocked his phone. He texted Gabe as quickly as possible:

Hey. Don’t come into the back room, under any circumstances.

Tell the other guys too.

 

Gabe texted back within a few seconds:

Okay, don’t worry lovebird. ;-)

 

Dean put his phone away. What was he even doing? It wasn’t like he and Cas would even be doing anything, right? But he had to do that. Just to be safe. He took a few seconds to actually use the bathroom and then left, returning to the back room where Cas was standing looking at a Pink Floyd poster on the wall.

As soon as he head Dean enter he turned.

“You’re back,” Cas’s voice was so deep. Fuck.

“Yeah, it was hard not to get lost, but I made it.”

Cas laughed, then headed over to the couch. Dean followed.

“Anna and Balthazar, do they do this a lot?” Dean asked him.

“What, running off on me and hooking up?

“Uh, yeah.”

“Sometimes. I’m kind of the third wheel when we go out. But they’re nice, I mean I still hang out with them.”

“And you always just find somebody to sneak into the back room with, don’t you?”

“If you think that I-- No. I tend to just find someone to talk to and then go home.”

Dean stared at him, not sure what to say.

“Wait, Dean, if you’re implying that you and I are doing what Anna and Bathlazar are doing,--”

“I am.” He could at least try to flirt, even if he sucked at it. “I mean, if you want to?’

Cas smiled with the side of his mouth. “Don’t worry, I want to. I was kind of hoping this would happen.” He was still wearing the smile as he leaned closer to Dean.

Dean took control, closing the gap between them and pulling Cas’s lips to his own. They soon grew more comfortable, and Cas began to tug at the bottom of Dean’s shirt, trying to pull it off. Dean moved his hands out of his partner’s dark, smooth hair and down to his tugging hands. He pulled the shirt of, and then did the same with Cas’s.

Cas had pulled his lips away from Dean’s, only to angle his head down to Dean’s jeans, he undid the button and slid down the zipper, breath hot on Dean’s chest. Then, he did the most unexpected thing. He laughed. At first, Dean thought it was about the size of his dick. (Which was not something you laugh about, it was a respectable size. Big, even.) But then Cas opened his soft, pink lips to speak.

“Fuck, do you have lube? And condoms?”

“Oh. Yeah, one sec.” Through some amazing gymnastics, Dean reached to the ground and retrieved his backpack. From the pocket in the back that was hard to find, he pulled out a little bottle of lube and used his teeth to rip a condom off of the pack he stored in there.

“Thank God, that could have been awkward,” Cas breathed as dean threw the backpack on the floor and placed the condom and lube next to them. He leaned over to Cas again and gently pushed him so he was laying down, with Dean on top of him. Now it was Dean’s turn to unzip his pants, he unbuckled the belt and slid them down. Cas helped with the rest, and soon the both of them were in their briefs. Funny that they liked the same type of underwear. Dean could see Cas’s member pressing and stretching the fabric, and Cas probably had a similar view of Dean.

After a few seconds of staring Dean grew tired of waiting and grabbed the fabric of Cas’s underwear. With two fingers on each hip, he slowly pulled the briefs down, kissing him to stop from staring, it did work, but he felt around with his hand until he heard Cas make a soft, breathy moan into his mouth. He kept on touching him with one hand and used the other to pull down his own underwear, leaving both of them naked with their clothes on the floor.

Dean sort of sat up, taking his hand off of Cas and using it to grab the condom, he tore it open and just assumed he would be the one to use it, sliding it on to his hard member. He locked eyes with Cas for a second, who by now was sweating, and his hair was even more ruffled than it had been before. God he was hot.

Cas turned himself over and propped himself up by the elbows. Dean took it as a cue to squeeze some lube onto his fingers and straddle his legs over his partner.

“You ready?” He asked.

“For your fingers? Yes.”

“Tell me if it hurts.”

“God, just fuck me already.”

Dean took a breath and slipped two fingers into Cas’s tight, pink hole. He slowly slid them as far as they could go, and as soon as he had to stop sliding he got a light yet still deep moan from Cas. He moved around a bit, and Cas was breathing heavily.

“God Dean, I’m gonna come right now if you don’t get your dick in me.”

“Eager, are you? Okay.”

He removed his fingers and added a little lube onto his tip. As he leaned forward to kiss Cas’s shoulder, he slid it in. Once again, he knew when he’d hit the spot because Cas let out a louder moan. That was Dean’s cue to start thrusting forward and back, and he soon got into a rhythm.

Cas, he was learning, was loud in bed. He kept on moaning as time went on. Dean couldn’t hold back much longer, he guessed Cas couldn’t either.

“Cas- Cas I’m gonna…” Dean was cut of by a rough, blissful orgasm. He came quickly inside Cas. Moments later he heard a moan from his partner, louder than the ones before and Cas was coming too, throwing a hand under him to catch the come so as not to ruin the couch. Dean kissed the back of his neck and stroked his messy hair, soothing him through his orgasm. Cas stopped shaking and Dean pulled out of him. Sitting on the couch he pulled off the condom, tied it, and threw it on his clothes to get rid of later. Cas had found a towel and was busy cleaning off his hand. When they were both done they looked at each other and shared a smile.

“That was great, are you always so loud?” Dean asked, grinning.

“Yeah, it’s a problem. But, yeah, it was great. Damn.”

“No, you were a good kind of loud. Let’s get dressed and I can walk you out.”

“Alright. Thanks.”

They both tugged their clothes onto their sweaty bodies, then made a joint trip to the bathroom so Cas could clean off his hand and Dean could flush the condom. When it was all said and done, Dean decided to be romantic and took Cas’s hand, leading him into the parking lot. Cas took him to his car and they gave a look of goodbye, but Dean remembered something,

“Wait, can I have your number? I kind of want to actually get to know you, and if you want to also-”

“Sure,” Cas cut him off. He pulled a phone out of his back pocket. “What’s your number?”

Dean told him as he got out his own phone. Cas read him his number, and he entered it. Then he saw he had a text from Gabe:

Sorry dude, you were taking too long and Sam wanted to get home. You gotta find your own ride.

Also: Tell your friend we could hear him from down the hall. Disgusting.

 

“Fuck,” Dean muttered.

“What?” Cas honestly looked concerned. He was cute as well as hot, Dean noted.

“Could I ask for a ride to my apartment? My band split on me.”

“Sure, sorry about that.”

“It’s no problem, we were taking rather long…..”

Cas smirked. “Get in,” he said, gesturing to his blue truck. He literally owned a truck. Dean climbed into the passengers seat as Cas started the truck. Cas put on some Led Zeppelin (How cool was it that he liked them!) and they sat there comfortably.

Cas broke the silence. “Can I call you tomorrow night? Maybe we could make plans to like, have dinner.”

“Yeah, sounds great. I’llhave trouble waiting that long.” Dean winked.

Cas smiled, and Dean gave him directions to his apartment. When they arrived, Cas got out of the truck and walked Dean to the entrance, where he gave him a long, sweet kiss. Dean was grinning all the way through it.

“Bye, it was fun,” he said.

“It was. I’ll call you tomorrow night!”  
“Alright. Bye, see you then!”

Cas waved to him and climbed into his truck. Dean took a step towards the front doors, cheeks bright red.


End file.
